Hedgehog-Chipmunk Love
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sequel to All I Really Care About Is You. Following their romantic Christmas time, Sonic and Sally are excited for their romantic Valentines Day picknick at sunset. The other Freedom Fighters are also off for a wonderful time on Valentines Day, which makes for a wholesome Valentines Day experience. Sonally Valentines Day one-shot.


It was an enchanted evening in New Mobotropolis. Crickets were chirping, the sun was setting and the people of New Mobotropolis were all spending Valentines Day with their sweetheart.

Meanwhile, over at Freedom Fighters HQ, the Freedom Fighters were preparing to spend Valentines Day with each other as well. Antonie and Bunnie were planning to have a romantic dinner in New Mobotropolis, Sonic and Sally were gonna have a romantic picknick at sunset, and Rotor and Tails decided to take Amy out for Valentines Day because they were the only Freedom Fighters who didn't have a date for Valentines Day.

Antoine was currently in his room, putting on a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. "Ah, zat's perfect! I'm looking forward to what Bunnie will be wearing for ze dinner tonight." The French coyote spoke as he fixed his bowtie.

Bunnie was in her room as well, having put on a purple dress along with a little makeup. "Ah can't wait for 'Toine to see me like this! Ah bet he'll be stunned!" The southern cyborg rabbit said as her eyes were glistening with excitement.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally had finished packing their picknick basket for their romantic picknick at sunset. "I'm really looking forward to our picknick at that hill we found the other day, Sonic! Are you?" The brown chipmunk asked the cobalt blue hedgehog, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Sonic smiled and nodded. "You bet I am, Sal." His eyes were glistening with excitement as well.

Rotor, Tails and Amy walked up to the two. "Well, the three of us are off for a night at the club. You two have fun with your picknick." Tails told Sonic and Sally with a smile.

"You three have fun as well." Sally replied with a smile.

Rotor chuckled. "Thanks, Sally. We'll certainly have fun, right, Amy?" The purple walrus asked the pink hedgehog.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Even if we don't have a date for Valentines Day, we can still have fun tonight together." She replied.

Sonic grinned. "That's what I like to hear, Ames. Well, we'll be off too. See ya!" He said before picking Sally up and ran out the Freedom Fighter HQ, carrying Sally bridal style while she carried the picknick basket. Antoine and Bunnie then walked over as well, having their arms intertwined with each other.

"Hey, Antoine, Bunnie. You two look nice." Tails complimented with a smile.

"Awwww, thanks, Tails, hun. That sounds nice comin' from you." Bunnie replied with an equal smile.

Antoine lightly chuckled. "Oui, I appreciate ze compliment when it comes from you, Tails. Well, we shall be off for our dinner~." He said as kissed Bunnie's forehead and the two of them left the Freedom Fighter HQ as well.

"Well, off we go as well." Rotor chuckled as him, Tails and Amy left the Freedom Fighter HQ as well.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sally had gotten to the hill they decided to have their picknick at, and had already set things up and were currently sitting on a picknick mat while looking at the setting sun.

"What a sunset, ain't it, Sal?" Sonic asked Sally, smiling at her.

"It sure is, Sonic. It sure is." Sally replied, smiling back at Sonic.

"You know, even though we've had our fair share of fights before and broke up, we still managed to get back together, because our love for each other is so strong, that no breakup can separate us, no matter how bad said breakup is." Sonic said, reflecting on the fights they had in the past as well as their breakup.

Sally nodded. "Yeah, we've indeed had our ups and downs in our relationship, but we still managed to get back together, which is the reason we're having this romantic picknick." She replied, letting her hand slide over Sonic's.

"Yeah. And thanks to us getting back together, I'm now the happiest hedgehog on Mobius." Sonic continued, smiling at Sally again.

Sally smiled back. "Awwww, that's really sweet of you, Sonic. Because to be honest, us getting back together has made me the happiest chipmunk on Mobius as well." She replied, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Sonic chuckled as he placed Sally in his lap. "Shall we, Sal~?" He asked the brown chipmunk, wrapping his arms around her back.

"Always, dear~." Sally replied, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. The two then kissed, their arms around each other as they embraced.

**Happy Valentines Day to all users of Fanfiction! Regardless of how you spend it, I hope you'll have a wonderful day on the 14th of February! :D – Alexneushoorn**


End file.
